Xander: King of Monster
by TattlesTail
Summary: Xander Harris is a hanger-on of the scooby gang. His best friend is dead, he struggles to pay rent, His boss has fired him for being late after saving the world once again. His dream of helping the slayer seems destined to end in tears. Then Xander is abducted by Demons, being experimented on he is tossed into a hellscape filled with Monster and Sexy Women.


(A/n) I do not own BtVS or Tamer: King of Dinosaurs

This story is for Adults only, lots of adult stuff, blood, gore, sex, etc.

Don't read if you aren't mature enough for it.

* * *

Pressing the stake home Xander grinned ferally as his foe disappeared into a pile of ash, it was an aspect of himself that he had never told the others.

The banishment of the Hyena spirit hadn't gone as perfectly for him as it did for the others, the Alpha spirit had been too strong, too dominant to be cast out.

She had buried herself deep in his mind, only coming out when he was by himself.

The two of them had gained an acceptance of each others presence, he was the dominant one in the regular world and interacting with humans, she commanded when they were on the hunt.

She also refused to allow him to be submissive in his sexual exploits, but that was a conversation for another time.

Stepping out of the alleyway he felt the primal spirit drift back into the background of his mind as he headed for the college dorms his friends were waiting for him at, Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn were having a get together after the enjoinment spell they had used to stop the initiatives pet monster cyborg.

For a brief moment he smiled at the thought of his friends waiting for him before there was a blinding flash of light.

And then, Xander Harris was gone.

* * *

His nightmares were filled with demons pulling out his eyes as he screamed, stabbing him with needles all over his body and seeming to burn parts of his very soul off as he lay all but paralized on a cold table.

Above him a massive pale beast stared down at him dispassionately, one finger touching his forehead as it watched the others work with the boredom of a task long repeated.

He wasn't sure how long he lay on that table, but his screams never seemed to end.

* * *

The light faded as Xander stumbled out of the beam, and collapsed to the ground, the red dirt staining his hands and knees as he vomited, stomach bile and blood mixing with the red dirt as he heaved.

His moment of gagging hell was interrupted by another figure barrelling past him from the portal before it snapped shut, the larger form crashed into him with a grunt before a pair of hands wrapped around his neck and someone gagged for a moment as their weight seemed to press him down as his new found friend threw up like a frat pledge at a rotgut kegger.

The new stream of bile didn't help his queasy stomach and Xander gagged again, his body roiling in pain as it tried to find something to eject again as he fought against it.

Clenching his teeth Xander forced himself to stay up as the bigger person rested on his back as they gagged again, when they finally seemed to finish Xander shifted slightly and with a grunt forced himself away from the vile concoction of blood, mud and stomach bile that was now running like a river between his legs.

Finally shifting his way clear of the filth he crawled a few feet away before collapsing with a grunt as the bigger form on his back seemed to crush him, thankfully whoever it was seemed to understand that and rolled the majority of their weight to the left and rested on it's side as Xander tried to simultaneously catch his breath and not inhale the red dust that seemed to cover the ground where they were.

"Get up." his new friend said with a growl after a brief moment, Xander initial mental response of 'Fuck off and die in a fire' wasn't actually voiced, but he liked to think that his groan of pain was enough to communicate the feeling just fine.

"We must get up!" the voice snarled again before they began to struggle their way to their feet as Xander continued to focus on breathing for another few seconds before following suit.

His long history of always getting up after being knocked down by the myriad of baddies they had faced back home was the only reason he managed to force himself to his knees before struggling to stand.

His rise was assisted by a massive hand landing on his shoulder and lifting him to his feet easily.

Glancing up at his new friend to thank them Xander blinked for a moment before blinking again, his jaw hanging open as he stared.

Even slightly slumped over she was head and shoulders taller than him, seven and a half feet or more of muscle, brown spotted gold fur and teeth.

And naked as the day she was born.

"Wha-" he started to ask before she straightened up fully and glanced around.

"We are not safe here, do you have weapons?" she asked as Xander shook his head to clear it and rummaged in his pockets, a couple coins, a small 'old timer' folding knife that he used to carve stakes and a small metal cross that he wore around his neck.

"Nothing I would call a weapon," Xander said as he pulled out the small knife and shrugged before pulling his shirt off and handing it to her as she frowned. "Cover up, if not for you than for me please." he said as she rolled her eyes.

"I never understood your fascination with sex beyond procreation." she growled before trying to find some manner of way to wear the baggy Hawaiian shirt that would cover up the 'distracting' areas Xander was concerned about. "And yes, I am her so stop wracking your stupid little male brain about it." she snarled before simply tossing the button up shirt on and leaving it open without a care.

Blinking again Xander sighed before shaking his head, "Do you have a name now? Or are you still 'Alpha' now." he asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Call me Makeda if you like Xander, Alpha is my title but not my name." she said as she leaned down and carefully scratched up a fist sized rock out of the dirt and handed it over to him with a grunt. "We're under attack, defend yourself." she hissed as she turned towards the small rise about a hundred yards away.

Glancing in that direction Xander swallowed as a trio of jack russell terrier sized spiders scuttled over the rise and rushed towards them.

His war cry was slightly higher pitch and shrill than he would ever want to admit as he resisted the urge to try and scale the larger woman like a tree to get away from the hellspawn demon spiders.

He had a bit of a history with demon spiders over the years after all.

With a half step Makeda move ahead of him and prepared for combat.

The first spider reached them in a second and with an overhand punch the Hyena woman splattered the beast into the ground like a flyswatter from hell.

Hell, HA! He was funny.

As the second spider launched itself at the big womans face the third skittered around towards him with a hiss, leaving Makeda to her own fight Xander ignored the mounting terror and lunged forward bringing up the rock and slamming it at the Spider with a yell, he missed as the spider hopped back so he used his forward momentum to throw a kick at the monster as it skittered to the side and waved its front legs threateningly at him as it hissed at him again.

Glancing over at his companion he saw that after her initial success she was having some more trouble with her second opponent, the smaller foe was too small for her to fight it easily.

Turning his full attention back to his own threat Xander decided to take a chance and stomped at his opponent causing it to hop to the left just as Xander launched his rock at the spider like a baseball pitch that would have done any professional pitcher proud as the fist sized stone hit the hell spider and pulped it's head.

Ignoring the now dead creature I spun towards the last one just as Makeda finally stomped the last demon into a paste beneath her clawed foot before grinding it into the dirt.

With a sigh of relief Xander straightened up from his combat stance "Are you okay? Did you get bit?" he asked with concern as he remembered the concern about demonic spider bites.

"No, something like this would not be able to slay me." she stated imperiously before kicking at the squashed spider with a grunt.

"That's good, do… do you know what's going on?" Xander asked as the Hyena woman shrugged.

"Don't know, we are here though, what do you suggest we do?"

Staring at the larger woman Xander tried to wrap his mind around the fact that she was actually deferring to him of all things.

She apparently saw the questioning look on his face before she gave him a punch on his shoulder "This is NOT my form, this is NOT my lands and I am NOT skilled in survival here, so what what do YOU Suggest we do?"

Nodding his head in understanding Xander glanced around and took in the land that surrounded them, the red dirt was sparsely covered with a short carpet of purple moss in areas as the rolling plains.

In one direction a series of mountains cut their way into the sky with the largest one disappearing into the lowest cloud cover.

Randomly assuming that to be 'North' Xander glanced to the west and noticed the long line of trees that seemed to be the border of the plains about a mile or two north, to the east and south was a growing number of hills like the ones the demon spiders had come from.

Pointing at the trees Xander made a decision "We can get some cover in the trees, gather some tools and weapons and they tend to have at least some water somewhere inside." he said and the big woman nodded before turning towards them fully and began to head in that direction with the confident stride of someone that believed that they were the apex predator.

The half an hour of walking towards the forest was filled with Xander falling behind the longer strides of his companion, becoming focused on her naked ass in front of him and falling further and further behind as he became entranced before realizing that he was being left behind and jogging to catch back up.

He couldn't be sure, but he was suspicious of the small smirk on the Hyena woman's face whenever he got back up beside her.

His attempts at conversation tended to be shut down quickly as Makeda warned him against making too much noise.

Xander decided that this was as valid a reason to avoid talking as he had heard so the two walked in silence until they reached the tree line, the moss had expanded into a carpet of purple that had slowly been conquered by a short field of waist-high grey grass and scrub brush.

The two carefully navigated around the bush until they reached the forest edge where they halted.

"Alright, we need to get some weapons, shelter and water, we should stay near the edge I suppose." Xander explained as he pointed towards the line of trees as he struggled to control his breathing "The trees will provide shelter and keep us from getting lost." he explained as Makeda nodded before he continued "The bush and scrub will help provide concealment and fire starting material."

"Can you start a fire?" Makeda asked with a bit of sarcasm as Xander shrugged.

"I know HOW to start a fire, I just haven't had to do it outside of the boy scouts class a decade ago." he responded before glancing at her and trying to keep his eyes away from her prominently displayed breasts "You wouldn't happen to know how to start a fire would you?" he asked and the Hyena Queen snorted before shaking her head.

"No, I know to avoid it when it consumes the plains and that your people use it to cook their food. But as to how it is made and kept I will leave that to you." the bigger woman said before stretching her arms out over her head and yawning "I will rest for a time, when I wake we will hunt and search for water." she explained before stepping into the woods slightly and picking up a hefty stick before tossing it to Xander. "Should we be attacked use that to not die until I can save you."

Then she flopped to the ground with a grunt and curled up under the afternoon sun to sleep.

Watching the big woman fall into a sound sleep without even trying Xander resisted the urge to be rude and wake her up to help before he set out to gather fire and shelter material.

Thankfully the edge of the forest provided most of what he felt he needed with dry grass, small sticks and twigs as well as larger material that could be used for firewood if he could get a fire started.

His pocket knife quickly earned its keep as he had cut a firebow and plate out of a dead branch before stringing his shoelace around it to assist as he dug out a small well for the spindle to sit on the plate before gathering as much material as he could near the small fire pit he dug before setting to work.

It was a matter of some hours work and a thousand muttered curses before he had managed to build enough friction up to get a spark caught on the tinder he had carefully laid out.

Dropping his head to the side as he piled up more and more tender Xander swiped his face once to clear the sweat from it before carefully blowing on the spark and coaxing the spark to life before building it into a fire with all the patience he could muster.

This was it, he knew that there were game-changers in a survival situation, Fire, Water and Shelter were the top three.

Rubbing his blistered hands against his pants to try and get the circulation back into them he glanced over at his sleeping companion and blinked as he found her sitting up and gnawing on the corpse of a snake that slithered around in her hand even as it's head was missing.

Finally acknowledging his stare Makeda held up the nearly two feet of remaining snake to him and cocked her head to the side "You were busy with the fire and didn't see him coming, hungry?" she asked as the tail wrapped itself around her arm as green blood dripped from the bitten off portion, the color was a perfect match to the blood on her chin that had dripped down across her exposed breasts, staining her golden fur a neon color in the closing twilight.

Staring at the offered reptile Xander tried to force his stomach to stop roiling before shaking his head in the negative before Makeda went back to eating with a shrug.

He knew that he should have taken her up on the offered meal, in a survival situation you couldn't afford to be picky about what you ate, still he had a standing policy against eating things that were still moving and he hoped to keep at least that level of civility in the coming days.

* * *

(A/n) I love Michael Scott-Earls books, I highly recommend them even if you have to go through some shenanigans to get them thanks to Amazon being stupid (They banned him because he had 'Sex' scenes in his books, even though they tended to fade to black, he pointed out that they allowed all the graphic bustiar rippers but Amazon just shrugged and said 'It is our bussiness and we don't want to have you on our site.' so now you have to buy them from Book Funnel). Anyways, one of the things that I roll my eyes at in his books is their habit of 'making fire' rather than moving it from a single source… making fire sucks and is a MASSIVE energy sink, but it's also one of those critical things that you need to survive in a lot of places.

That being said, this is based on MSE's Tamer: King of Dinosaurs books, but instead of being abducted by aliens and dropped on a planet of sexy alien women, Xander is kidnapped by demons and dropped in a hell dimension filled with Sexy Monster Women.

And yes, the rest of the Scooby Gang will be trying to find him, while this is set between seasons 4 & 5 (With Dawn Present.) it still will require some work to get to him.


End file.
